The Woman From The Sky
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor lands in Bannerman Road as Sarah Jane and the gang are chasing down a Slitheen. What ensues?
1. The Woman From The Sky

A ginger haired man was running as fast as he could down a street called Bannerman Road. He looked around, looking for a way out, then realising his best bet was the other end of the street, he made a bolt for it. But was stopped by a black teenager. Clyde Langer. Clyde and his friends were after this man. Why, you ask? This man was no man. He was a Slitheen. They'd been hunting him down for weeks, and he'd finally found him, only for him to make an escape and force them to chase after him.

"That's far enough, mate" Clyde told the man, pointing a spray bottle full of vinegar at the man.

The man spun around to go back the way he came, but Clyde's friend, Luke, was blocking his path, squirt bottle in hand aswell.

"Sorry," Luke said, "Road's closed"

The man eyed either side of him, the giant house on his left looked terrifying, but the house on his right, he figured he could make a clean getaway through the driveway, so he made for it. That's when Rani Chandra, Luke and Clyde's other friend, stepped out with a quirt bottle of her own.

"Don't even think about it" she warned him.

The man had nowhere to go now, and so out from the giant house came Luke's mum, Sarah Jane Smith.

"Well done, kids," she said, "I believe we need to have a word, Mr. Garrison"

The man was completely silent, scanning for ways out. But there was none. He would rather die than reveal his family's plans, so he spread his arms out wide.

"Well, if you're not gonna talk.." Rani said as the three approached him.

But just as they got close to him, from out of nowhere, a large book fell from the sky, and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"I guess that works, too" Rani stated.

"Clyde, help me bring him inside" Sarah Jane said as she walked up and grabbed the unconscious man.

Clyde put away his squirt bottle and gave Sarah Jane a hand taking the unconscious man into her house. Rani followed them, Luke not far behind, but as Luke walked past the book, a person landed on the road beside him, knocking them unconscious too. He stopped, and looked at them.

It was a blonde-haired woman in a suit. Maybe she fell out of a plane? He looked up to the sky, but there was nothing.

"Rani!" he called before Rani headed into the driveway.

Rani turned around and noticed the unconscious woman on the ground. Worriedly, she ran up to the two.

"Ohmygod, what happened?" she asked Luke.

"I don't know...," Luke said, still staring up at the sky, "She kind of...fell"

"From the sky?" Rani asked, following Luke's gaze and also seeing nothing.

Luke simply shrugged.

"We should take her inside, too," Rani said, lifting the woman up as Luke helped her, "Come on"

Luke and Rani took the woman inside and placed her on his sister, Sky's bed. Luckily, Sky was in school at the moment, so she wouldn't have minded.

"Mum!" Luke called.

"Clyde!" Rani also called.

Luke and Rani simply stared at the woman in bewilderment.

"Mum!" Luke called again.

"Clyde!" Rani added again.

"What are you guys-" Clyde began asking as he walked in the room, then noticing the unconscious woman on the bed, "What?"

"We don't know" Luke said.

"Where's Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"Dealing with the Slitheen" Clyde replied.

"Mum!" Luke called once more, louder this time.

What they didn't realise, was that this yell had woken the woman up aswell. She gave a gasp as she sat up on the bed. Luke stumbled back behind Rani in shock as the other two simply stared. The woman looked around a few times, from the door to Rani to...

"Hey!" she said, getting up from the bed and walking towards Clyde.

"Uh.." Clyde stuttered.

"Clyde, right?" she asked, "Or are you Mickey? You might even be Danny, no wait, that's not possible"

"C-Clyde.." Clyde replied, instigating a nudge and a glare from Rani.

"That's right! Clyde! Yes! Result! First try!"

The woman gave a tilt of her head, and put a hand on her chest.

"What's this? This is new," she rambled, "For men, at least. You got a girlfriend yet?"

"I-I'm good.." Clyde said, stumbling back.

"Now what did you-" Sarah Jane began as she entered the room, and noticing the woman basically almost nose to nose with Clyde.

"This woman" Rani said, pointing to the woman.

"She tried to flirt with me!" Clyde added awkwardly.

"Now you listen here!" Sarah Jane scolded as she went to stand in between Clyde and the woman, giving her a glare.

The woman's face suddenly lit up with the biggest smile at seeing Sarah Jane.

"Sarah!" she said in delight.

"How does she know their names?" Luke whispered to Rani, who just gave a shrug.

Sarah Jane simply raised an eyebrow at the woman knowing her name, because no one ever called her Sarah. But the woman still kept smiling at her.

"Look, we don't know who you are, or how you know Clyde and Sarah Jane's names, but-" Rani began scolding the woman, but that's when it hit Sarah Jane.

"Rani, stop" Sarah Jane said.

"But-" Rani tried to say.

"No, seriously. Stop" Sarah Jane said again.

The woman tilted her head, feeling that Sarah Jane was getting it.

"Mum?" Luke asked, "Do you know her?"

"It's you, isn't it?" Sarah Jane asked, not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Who?" Clyde asked, still weary of the woman.

"Sarah" The woman said warmly.

"Doctor" Sarah Jane replied, giving back the warmth.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Who?" Clyde repeated himself.

"What?" Rani asked.

"Oh, you did it again" Sarah Jane said, with a giggle.

"Twice since I last saw you" The Doctor replied, swishing back her hair, "What do you think?"

"A bit of a drastic change, don't you think?" Sarah Jane replied.

"Oh, well, I needed a change," The Doctor replied, "Go big or go home"

"Indeed" Sarah Jane said, smiling.

"Hold on," Rani said, interrupting the reunion, "Doctor? As in..?"

"Yes" Sarah Jane said, smiling at the kids.

"THAT'S The Doctor?" Luke asked.

"But he..she's.." Clyde stammered.

"That's right!" The Doctor said, "Big change! Thought you would have known, since last time I saw you, I had a new face"

"Yeah, but you were still a man" Rani added.

"Indeed," The Doctor stated, "Regeneration isn't gender-specific. Why, my good friend, The Master, was recently a woman. Who knows, next go, I could be a dog. Or a cat. Maybe even an Ood"

"That would be a laugh" Sarah Jane said.

"Wouldn't it?" The Doctor said.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Good question," The Doctor replied, "That I don't know the answer to. It'll come to me. Soon. Or maybe later. I don't know. There was something important happening, a, a-"

Sarah Jane stared at The Doctor as she kept rambling. Then it came to her. She remembered this sort of craziness. She experienced it firsthand, back when she was travelling with him...Or her. Him at the time.

"Doctor?" she asked, "Are you new?"

"New?" The Doctor asked, "New? What a ridiculous question, Sarah, I've been doing this for thousands of years"

"The body, Doctor!" Sarah Jane said.

"Oh! Right! Yes! Yes! I'd just regenerated! And then...," then it came to her, "The TARDIS! The TARDIS! She went bonkers, and then...She kicked me out! Threw me out! I've gotta find her!"

The Doctor started to leave the room, but Sarah Jane grabbed her by the jacket.

"Doctor! You can't!" she scolded her, "You're not well enough!"

"Well enough?! I'm perfectly well enough, thank you, Sarah!" The Doctor argued, trying to escape Sarah Jane's grasp.

"If you were falling, how did you get here?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor was silent, so she looked to the three children.

"Fell" Luke answered.

"Exactly," Sarah Jane said, glaring at The Doctor straight in the face, "So, bed"

The Doctor stared at her good friend, her best friend, the one friend she trusted more than anyone. Giving in, she huffed and laid back on the bed.


	2. Gone

"Kids, go keep an eye on Mr. Garrison," Sarah Jane said, "I'd like to have a word with The Doctor"

At her order, the three kids left the room as Sarah Jane pulled up a chair and sat next to The Doctor.

"Two regenerations," she said, "How long is that?"

The Doctor looked at her, trying to rack her brain for information, but she wasn't quite done regenerating, so it was difficult to pinpoint a number. She scrunched up her face as she answered Sarah Jane.

"I can't, quite, pick it," she answered, "Awhile? Maybe?"

"And were you alright?" Sarah Jane enquired, "The last body I saw you in, I mean. Was he okay? Had to of been, right? What with that married couple with you...The Ponds, wasn't it?"

At the mention of that name, The Doctor hid her face behind her newly blonde hair, turning her head away from Sarah Jane slightly, who knew this look all too well, having had so many adventures with The Doctor.

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They died" The Doctor stated monotonously.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, Sarah"

"What about anyone else? Was there someone with you when you regenerated?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, and yes" The Doctor replied.

She noticed Sarah Jane was giving her a confused look. So she turned to face her again.

"Yes, there were others, Clara, Bill and Nardole, but they died as well, well, I think Clara died, I'm not quite sure, I can't pinpoint exactly my last memory of her. Oh and there was Missy!"

"Missy?"

"The Master," The Doctor replied, her face lighting u a little, "He regenerated into a woman. Started calling himself The Mistress, Missy for short"

"I thought you hated him"

"Hate's a strong word, Sarah. I dislike her. But she's my oldest friend. I tried to get her to see a different side of things, almost worked, but she left me...The Master will always be The Master, I guess...Dunno where she went"

"So you had no one with you?" Sarah Jane asked, with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Except the TARDIS, which, by the way I should be looking for, not lying in a bed building up emotions"

The Doctor began to sit up, but Sarah Jane pushed her back down with force, and she hit the pillow with the back of her head.

"After," Sarah Jane told her best friend sternly, "When you've rested enough, the kids and I will help you find her"

And at that sentence, the kids appeared at the door of the room, Rani the first to speak.

"Sarah Jane," she said, "We've got a problem"

"It's Mr. Garrison" Luke added.

"He's gone" Clyde also added.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked, turning towards them, and getting off her seat, "What do you mean, he's gone?"

Then turning to The Doctor, said, "I'll be back in a second, stay here"

And with that, the Attic Crew had left The Doctor alone in the room. The Doctor who was lying there, worried about where the TARDIS could have gotten to after so rudely being thrown out of her. Sarah Jane had said she needed to rest, but she couldn't do that. Resting would only build up her want, no, need, to find the TARDIS more and more. She looked towards the door of the bedroom. Sarah and the kids must be busy looking for whatever was going on with them before she came here. This meant they were pre-occupied. And that she could easily sneak out. Not out the front door, though, they'd hear her. Looking to the window beside her, The Doctor quietly opened it as much as she could, and using her newly short thin women's legs, crawled through it perfectly, and began rushing down Bannerman Road.

Sarah Jane and the kids were in the room that she and Clyde had placed Mr. Garrison in, which was now empty.

"I told you kids to keep an eye on him!" Sarah Jane said.

"We did!" Clyde said.

"Then where is he?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He must have escaped, somehow" Rani stated.

"He must have sneaked out when we were all distracted by The Doctor" Luke added.

Naturally. The Doctor always did have 'perfect' timing. Sarah Jane walked down the stairs in a hurry, heading back to The Doctor's room.

"We've got to find him," she was saying, "We don't know how bad what he's planning is, and we can't leave The Doctor alone while she's still healing. Doctor!"

But when they got to the room The Doctor was in, it was empty aswell. The only difference being the window open, which had the curtain blowing thanks to the wind.

"She's gone too" Clyde said.

"Of course she has," Sarah Jane huffed, "Typical"


End file.
